Last Night
by Macne Milla
Summary: ...Read the freaking story.. the name says it all xD
1. Chapter 1

It was a hot, humid morning, sometime in July. Miku slowly opened her tired eyes. "Rnnngghh..." she lazily grunted. She lay there for a second, and tried to get used to the idea of getting up. She summoned up the little energy that she had, and got herself to sit upright. Her eyes were now wide with shock. Miku was not in her bed. She didn't even know where she was. That's when she realized. There sat Len, lying across her lap. "LEN!" she yelled, shaking him by the shoulders.

"AHH WHAT WHAT!" he yelled back, obviously.. shaken.. from the experience.

"What happened last night?" Miku screamed.

"I- I can't remember." Len timidly said.

Miku looked around nervously. She had no idea what had happened the previous night.

The door of a nearby closet snapped open, out stepped a smug looking Kaito, wearing no shirt or pants, just his boxers and a scarf.

"Kaito?" Miku said, "Do you remember what happened last night..?"

"No," he said, with a smug look on his face, "But she might."

Kaito stepped aside, revealing what's inside of the closet. There sat a sleeping Haku, leaning on one of the closet's walls. She was in nothing but her bra and underwear (which was pretty much like wearing nothing, might I add.) They didn't bother waking her, which for Kaito's safety, would probably be best.

The three agreed to explore the house they were in a little, and try to figure out who owns it. They appeared to be in the kitchen, since there was a stove and refrigerator. They walked close together, as if something was about to jump out at them at any second. The explored the majority of the house until they came to the dining room; or at least what appeared to be so. There, they found Meiko sprawled across the table, an empty bottle of sake in her hand.

"HAH! NO SURPRISE HERE!" Kaito said, smugly chuckling, as usual.

"Ughh, we've got to wake her up now..." Len said, reluctant of having to do this again. Since Meiko was known for this type of thing.

Meiko hated being woken up, and she usually had dire consequences for anyone who tried to. Miku and Kaito wanted nothing to do with this, so naturally, they made Len do it! (With a bribe of $5, of course) Reluctantly, the little blonde boy tiptoed over to the sleeping Meiko. Like anyone his age would, for the sheer comic relief, he poked her face. When she didn't stir, he poked her again, and again. And on the fourth and hardest poke, she attacked.

"STOP F**KING POKING ME." Meiko said, and bit Len's hand.

"I'M SORRY IM SORRY!" Len screamed, in an oh-so girly fashion.

"DO YOU PROMISE NOT TO DO THIS AGAIN?" Meiko angrily said, through her teeth, clenched onto Len's index finger.

Meiko released her jaw's grip on Len's hand, and lied back down on the table.

"My f**king head…" Meiko moaned, "I haven't had a hangover this bad in foreverrr…"

"We've been asking ourselves the same question." Kaito said, holding the back of his neck.

"Ughhhh…" Meiko said, and clapped her hands over her eyes. "Wait… Guys? Since when have I been married?" She said, looking at the silver diamond band now on her ring finger.

"Oh my gosh!" Miku said, holding up Meiko's ring-ed hand. "You must have gotten hitched to Kaito last night!"

"But I'm not wearing a ring…" Kaito said, "See?" He held up both hands.

"Then who could Meiko have… LEN? HOLD UP YOUR HANDS!" Miku said, and whipped around to face the helpless Len.

"GUYS! GUYS! GUYS! CALM DOWN I'M NOT WEARING ANY RING." Len shrieked, barely avoiding another one of Meiko's violent episodes. "But wait… guys?

"Where's Rin?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh god.. Len, you're right… And come to think of it, weren't we with people other than just Rin and us..?" Kaito wondered.

"Yeah, like… Gumi, Luka, and Neru? And Gak-…" Len stopped, and looked out the window.

"Uhh.. Len? What are you looking a…" Miku started, and also stopped as she saw what Len was looking at.

There, outside the window, hanging head first off the side of the roof, was a shirtless, braless, Luka Megurine. As soon as Miku realized what Len was looking at, and the rest of the group had seen Luka in her… state, they all pulled her down off of the roof. Kaito found her shirt in a nearby tree, though he was very hesitant of giving it back.

"I-I'm so sorry that you had to see me like that…" Luka said, clearly embarrassed about the state she was found in. "Do any of you guys know what happened last night…? All I remember is coming to this house with all of our friends… And next thing I know, I'm on the roof… half naked…, being pulled off by you four…"

"We don't know any more then you do hun." Meiko, clearly annoyed, stated. "I slept on a table last night! You wouldn't believe the wonders it does to your back!" She said sarcastically. Miku could tell this whole situation was really getting to her.

"Guys… Shouldn't we get Haku now..?" Len nervously asked.

"Aw, we left her in the closet! She could be anywhere now…" Miku pointed out.

The group ran inside of the house, and made their way to the kitchen closet. When they arrived, they found Haku, still asleep on the floor of the closet. Since Kaito was the reason that she was in there, the jealous Meiko and Miku forced him to do it. Kaito cautiously paced closer and closer to Haku.

"Haku… Wakey-wakey…" He whispered while gently shaking her shoulder. He paused for a second, and looked around at his companions. "Do any of you guys have a cell phone? Because I think I hear someone texting…"

"No…" Miku said "No one that's with us at the moment has a phone…"

Suddenly, Kaito flung the other door of the closet open. There, at the other side of the closet, stood Neru Akita, wearing her skirt and a yellow bikini top, head buried in her trademark cell phone.

"Kaito… WHAT DID YOU DO LAST NIGHT?" Luka said, with a look of distress and horror on her face.

"I-I DON'T KNOW!" Kaito screamed, clearly alarmed.

"Well, apparently Gumi does." Neru said, with a smug grin on her face. "Look at the text she sent me awhile ago."

The text read:

"Omg, Neru? I just saw u go into a closet with kaito and haku… tell me EVERYTHING in the morning.

~iLi3kCrr0ts~"

"Kaito… Come have a talk with me… Just a little… chat." Meiko angrily whispered. She grabbed his scarf, and began pulling him into the other room.

"MIKU! LUKA! HELP SHES GOING TO KILL ME HELP HELP HELP HELP AHHH GOOD GOD MEIKO I'M SORRY I'M SORRYY…" Kaito screamed. Luckily, Luka was tall enough to stand in Meiko's way, so Kaito's life was safe for yet another day.

"Guys… we still have to wake Haku up." Miku stated.

Neru kicked Haku in the stomach. Haku let out a groan, and lazily began to sit up.

"There, problem solved." Neru said with a crooked grin on her face.

"Alright we've got me, Len, Luka, Meiko, Kaito, Neru, & Haku… so that means we still need to find Miki, Lily, Gumi, Gakupo, and Iroha."

"AND RIN! DON'T FORGET RIN!" said Len, with a worried expression on his face.

"Who's f**king house is this anyway? I just want to remember something… F**KING ANYTHING… THIS IS PISSING ME OFF." Meiko screamed, "C'mon, guys. We're checking out the rest of this place."


	3. Chapter 3

The group made their way into the house. They searched every cabinet, closet, every inch of the rooms that they had been in, no luck.

"Wait," Luka quietly murmured, "How many other people were with us anyway?"

"Well, if I'm remembering correctly, along with us, there were Gumi, Miki, Gakupo, Lily, and Iroha. So that makes 5 more people to find."

"Aaawww.." moaned Haku, "That's so much work though…"

"HAH! You, Neru, and Kaito must have… _worn each other out._" Miku said, jokingly.

"SHUT UP." Neru yelled, and she kicked Miku in the back of the knee.

Miku fell down. "Alright… I guess I kind of deserved that…" She said, clasping the back of her knee.

Having searched the entire house with no sign of their friends, the group feared the worst.

"They aren't here… but… they _have_ to be here!" Miku said, a worried look spread across her face.

"Well where the f**k else could they be? I mean really, we've searched every inch of this place."

Suddenly, a crash was heard from across the room. The group whipped their heads around, to see what had made the noise.

From the looks of it, Len had leaned on a door, and it had given way under his weight. This door lead to a room that they hadn't explored yet. When they looked to see what was in the room, they found that to their surprise, it wasn't a room at all! It was a staircase!

The group then made their way up the stairs.

The first thing that they saw when they had made it upstairs was a long, narrow hallway. The walls were beige and the floor was carpeted with a soft maroon rug that covered the entire area of the floor. There were 6 doors on each side of the hallway and one door at the end of it.

Len, scared and nervous about his missing sister, did what any caring brother would do, and ran into the first door that he saw, which just so happened to be the first door on the left side of the hallway. The door swung open and slammed against the wall. The room appeared to be the room of a little girl, because everything in it was bright pink and frilly. There was a strange twist to this innocent-seeming scene. There, chained to the bed, sat Gakupo Kaumi, looking distressed as ever. Especially since he was naked.

"Uhh.. a little help please!" Gakupo said, a pitiful look in his eyes.

Len, with his innocence torn to shreds, slowly inched closer to Gakupo. He undid one of the fuzzy, pink handcuffs, and fell back into the crowd as Gakupo undid the rest of his bindings.

"I, have absolutely _**NO IDEA **_how I got there." Said Gakupo, "I've been trying to get out for the past two hours. And I can't remember a single thing that happened!"

"Welcome to the club, kid." Meiko muttered, "No one remembers anything from last night."

"Uhh guys..?" Miku said, "Look at the sign that's on the back of the door…"

The group turned to face the door. On the back of the door, there was a glittery pink sign lined with pink feathers. The sign read:

**Iku's Room**


	4. Chapter 4

"DEAR GOD WHAT HAVE I DONE!" Gakupo shrieked as he ran through the room, butt-naked.

Meiko grabbed Gakupo's shoulders, and shook him.

"IF YOU'RE GOING TO GO ALL PREPPY-GIRLY ON US AT LEAST PUT SOME CLOTHES ON." Meiko snarled.

"BUT SHE HAS STD'S!" Gakupo screeched.

"Accept you herpes like a man!" Kaito said, as he trolls his way into the conversation.

"F*** YOU KAITO!" Gakupo yelled, tears streaming down his lady-like cheeks, "AT LEAST I CAN GET SOME!"

(Haku and Neru slowly looked towards the floor.) Meiko tackled Kaito and pinned him to the ground and Luka did the same for Gakupo.

"Alright, are you too going to keep fighting? Or can we find the rest of our friends?" Miku said.

"I guess we can compromise for the rest of today..." Kaito muttered.

"Good. Now let's check the next door. Rin must be so scared…" Len muttered. "HOLD ON RIN! LEN'S A'COMING!"

Len flew through the door of the room opposite to Iku's. Gakupo followed him close behind. When they entered the room, they noticed something weird about it. There were no windows in this room; only a dark brown dresser with a small lamp sitting on top of it. The rest of the group piled into the room.

"Rin isn't in here…" Len said. And tears began to form in his blue, child-like eyes.

"It's only the second room we've checked on this floor! We still have 11 more to go! Rin could be in any one of those!" Miku said, with a comforting smile on her face. "Cheer up! We'll find her. I promise."

"I guess… thanks, Miku." Len said, with a look of hopefulness in his eyes.

"Okay, am I the only one who's debating whether or not to see what's in the drawers?" Neru asked.

"Actually, no" Haku replied, "Should we..?"

Before waiting for a reply, Meiko, being the nosy muffin that she is, opened the top drawer.

"Uhh.. guys? Someone's clothes are in here…" Meiko said, and pulled out a white pair of long johns.

"MY UNDERWEAR!" Gakupo shrieked, and snatched them from Meiko's grasp.

Gakupo put on his underwear and looked up to see all of his friends staring at him.

"…What?" he said, "Can't a guy put on his underwear in peace?"

The group remained silent for a few more moments.

"Pshhhhhhh..HAHAHAHHHH! YOU WEAR LONG UNDERWEAR!" Kaito shouted, once again trolling his way into trouble.

Kaito continued to laugh, until kicked him in the knee, and made him fall to the ground.

Kaito got back up, though the back of his knee was still enflamed.

"I… I deserved that…" Kaito mumbled, "Sorry Gakupo… Underwear from the 1800s can still be cool."

Gakupo didn't push for a better apology, because he knew that Kaito would troll him even worse than he just did.

Meiko opened the rest of the drawers, and found the rest of Gakupo's clothes.

"Alright.. we still need to find Iroha, Gumi, Rin, Miki, and Lily." Luka said, "And we found Gakupo's clothes… which is better than him walking around naked…"

"Good point.. It was like an awkward wet noodle…" said Miku; whose mind was altered from this event.

The group made their way into the next room, hopeful about finding another one of their companions in the next room, which just happened to be the second one on the right.


End file.
